


Night Nurse

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: The normally busy medical bay falls silent for a few anxious hours.





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried to write something a bit different in this one, it's really nice to feel the writing bug nibble again and hopefully it lasts and thank you to everyone for all your kind comments. I hope you enjoy this latest piece.

The Medic's lab at any of the bases was normally quite a hectic place with the coming and going of team mates who had post battle injuries or required a check up on their Uber hearts. Not to mention the experiments which were normally either loud or messy, or a combination of both.  
The Infirmary at Swiftwater was one of his favorites. It's lofty ceilings and large floor plan created more room for more equipment and machines, meaning that he could be even more adventurous and wild with his discoveries than at the other locations.

 

However that evening his tools lay silent, pristine and in their allocated space ready to be used. The Medi gun sat quietly next to his Uber saw, his long jacket cast aside on a neighboring chair. His once prized paperwork and his notes were stacked and disregarded.  
The German sat at his desk, his tie loosened and his shirt sleeves rolled up carelessly. He rested his hands on his head, running his fingers through his tousled hair in concern. A cold cup of tea sat long forgotten on the edge of the table.  
He had lost track of time, it was night that much he was sure of but the exact time didn't seem particularly important to him at this point.

 

In front of him lay his red scarf in a bundle under a heat lamp, the Doctors eyes were glued to the three small white eggs that were nestled inside of the soft warm fabric. So focused was he on the precious parcel that he didn't even hear the door to the medical bay creek open. 

 

"Doctor" the Heavy said, resting his hand on his friends shoulder. The Medic started a little at his name in the stillness but didn't look away from the make shift nest. The Giant placed a bowl of hot chicken soup on the desk near him but the German waved his hand absentmindedly. The larger man frowned, The Medic had not left the room since he had found the abandoned nest two days ago. He was pretty sure that the German wasn't sleeping or eating either. 

 

"Any sign?" the Russian continued as he too cast a gaze over the desk.

 

"No" came the tired replay. "I haven't seen Angelica for two days now. I think a cat or hawk got her."

 

"Doctor must not give up hope" 

 

"She has never left a nest for this long before. She would never leave her kinder voluntarily".

The Medic sighed and stretched, crouching over like this wasn't good for his back but what choice did he have, he darn't miss anything. Angelica was the most maternal of his doves and he couldn't possibly let her down, he was thankful that when he found the nest it was still warm. He hated to admit it but he couldn't think of a reason why she would leave her nest after so many successful clutches unless something dreadful had happened to her.   
He sighed, he didn't like to admit that he had favorites among his birds but she was one of the most attentive, one of the first birds that voluntarily followed him from base to base. She was also the mother of many of his current birds including Archimedes so she would always hold a special place in his heart. 

 

"Then we raise baby birds" the Heavy brought his attention back to the moment at hand. 

 

The Medic smiled wearily. The image of the huge man handling a small pink featherless chick flickered in his mind and made his lips twitch for the first time for a while.  
"You would help me raise a baby bird?" he chuckled at his companion.

 

"Da, raised baby robin in Russia, very hard but rewarding. Dove is not so different" the Heavy said, shrugging his shoulders before pushing the bowl of broth towards the Doctor.   
"I will help Doctor, but Doctor must rest and eat. Otherwise will have no energy for night time feeds". 

 

The two men shared a quiet laugh before the Medic took up the spoon and began to eat the soup, it was nice to have something warm fill his empty belly. He was lucky that he had such a dear friend that understood him so well. His friend was right, the least he could do for Angelica after all her years of companionship and affection was to make sure that her last nest survived and to do that he would need his strength. 

 

Once he had finished his meal the Heavy cleared his throat.   
"Now I will watch nest, Doctor can go to bed" he said with as much authority as he could muster. Much to his surprise the Medic stretched and got off of the stool, he must be more tired than the Russian had first thought. 

 

"Alright, mein Freund, but call me if anything happens" the Doctor paused as he got to door. "And thank you, Heavy, for everything." 

 

The Heavy nodded and smiled before the Medic left the room.

 

The large man settle precariously on the small stool thankful that he had thought to bring a book with him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 

It was around three hours later when the base was completely silent apart from the low buzz of a far off generator that the Heavy looked up from his book and something caught his eye. 

Had there always been a crack in that egg? 

He lent forward to get a better look, holding his breath. The soft muffled sound of chirping could be heard. The egg sifted and the crack became bigger.

He was off the stool and lumbering stiffly towards Medics room before he could witness the shell of the egg fall away to reveal a small eye blearily peering out into the world.


End file.
